L'aimer à la Folie
by EllanorSharp
Summary: Un petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. WARNING : LISEZ ATTENTIVEMENT LE PREAMBULE!


_Salut tout le monde ! En attendant la suite du Souffle du Diable, en cours d'écriture, je vous le promets, j'ai écris ce petit OS musical. Ca me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps, du coup j'ai décidé de le transcrire sur papier. _

_**ATTENTION !Il est question d'une relation Incestueuse ! Ceux qui ne supportent pas, passez votre chemin, je refuse tout commentaire injurieux à ce sujet, et je n'hésiterai pas à signaler tout comportement inapproprié. Merci de votre compréhension.**_

_Pour les autres, j'espère que vous apprécierez ) bisous, on se retrouve en bas !_

_Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à Shakespeare, tout comme ses persos (hormis Ellanor qui est à moi), et la chanson appartient à Gérard Prescurvic, « Je veux l'aimer »._

L'aimer à la folie

Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Comment cela avait-il commencé ? Ils étaient toujours ensemble, très liés, à courir les rues avec leurs amis, à se balader, à profiter de la vie qui leur était offerte…Est-ce que c'était cette situation qui avait déclenché ce sentiment ? Le pire étant que les deux parties ressentaient la même chose…le pire, vraiment ? Il ricana doucement, désabusé. Non, pour lui ce n'était pas le pire, mais le meilleur. Après tant de temps à chercher l'amour, voilà qu'il frappait à sa porte de la plus inattendue des façons. Il était tombé amoureux, lui qui allait renoncer, et elle…Elle répondait à ses sentiments ! Mais pourquoi ? Comment était-ce possible ? Il l'ignorait complètement, et quelque part, il refusait d'en savoir plus. Il l'aimait, et elle l'aimait. Mais la société réprouverait, il le savait. Et même si pour lui ça n'avait pas d'importance, il se refusait à ce qu'elle en pâtisse.

Telles étaient les réflexions du jeune homme à une heure avancée de la nuit, alors qu'il regardait les étoiles depuis le jardin de son oncle, assis sur un banc de marbre, une jambe repliée contre sa poitrine et entourée de ses bras, l'autre pendant dans le vide au rythme de ses pensées. Il se mit même à fredonner, un peu absent, ses cheveux ondulant doucement dans la faible brise nocturne :

_On se ressemble à en mourir,  
Mais qui le voit ?  
Si vous nous forcez à partir  
D'accord on partira !_

Un peu plus loin, sur un balcon de l'autre côté du palais, en chemise et les épaules couvertes d'un châle pour éviter le froid, une jeune fille semblait torturée par de sombres pensées. Elle l'aimait. Tellement fort qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer vivre sans lui. Elle en mourrait si par malheur il la rejetait. Heureusement, il ne le voulait pas, du moins pour le moment. Mais elle savait. Si l'Eglise venait à le découvrir, ils seraient excommuniés, chassés, et mis au ban de la société. Et même si pour lui ce n'était pas très important, qu'il s'en moquait, pour elle ça l'était un peu plus. Parfois en tout cas. mais pas maintenant. Non, là elle souhaitait juste le voir, et le sentir la prendre dans ses bras. Elle voulait sentir son odeur autour d'elle, voulait entendre sa voix lui dire qu'il l'aimait, et tant d'autres choses encore…Ses mains se crispèrent sur la pierre de la balustrade de son balcon, et elle se mit à chanter à voix basse, les larmes montant lentement à ses yeux, sans couler. Non, pas encore :

_Ne pensez pas à nous soumettre !  
Moi, sa maîtresse, lui, mon maître…  
Je suis comme ces femmes d'avant  
Je n'aurais qu'un seul amant._

Retour dans le jardin. Le cœur battant la chamade, il se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière, sans cesser de fredonner, le regard vissé à une constellation quelconque : 

_Je veux l'aimer jusqu'à la folie !  
Tout lui donner,  
Donner même ma vie ! _

Et fou, Dieu savait qu'il l'était ! Fou, totalement et irrémédiablement fou. Fou d'amour, fou d'elle, fou de son odeur et de sa présence, de sa chaleur ! Elle lui manquait tant, et même alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques étages de différence, il avait l'impression de suffoquer, comme en manque.

Au balcon, elle s'accrochait de plus en plus fort à la balustrade, sa gorge légèrement nouée d'appréhension :

_Je veux l'aimer  
Jusqu'à en mourir _

_Et respirer  
L'air qu'il respire _

Avaient-ils conscience qu'ils fredonnaient la même chanson, entendue une fois lors du récital d'un troubadour à la Cour du Prince ? Cette chanson s'était gravée en eux, et sans le savoir, ils la restituaient, marquant pour eux une parfaite parallèle à leur situation :

_Que valent nos vies  
Sans elle ?  
Sans lui ?  
On veut s'aimer,  
Est-ce trop demander ?_

Un deuxième couplet, et voilà qu'il repartait, à nouveau dans ce mouvement de balancier, changeant de jambe d'appui pour ne pas s'engourdir, un léger sourire aux lèvres, la tête penchée sur le côté :

_J'ai juré cent fois « je t'aime »  
Sans foi ni loi…  
À des filles toujours les mêmes  
J'ai menti avant toi._

Un courant plus important faillit emporter son châle, qu'elle dû tenir plus fermement pour ne pas qu'il s'envole. Elle pleurait lentement à présent, les larmes dévalant ses joues sans un bruit, et sans même altérer sa voix qui continuait à égrener les notes de la chanson :

_Moi je rêvais en silence  
D'un baiser, d'une danse.  
Moi je rêvais en secret  
De ce que nous sommes,  
Ce que tu es !_

Reprise du refrain, d'abord lui seul, puis ensemble. La mélodie les transcendait, alors qu'il fermait les yeux, laissant de longues mèches brunes caresser son visage offert au vent :

_Je veux l'aimer jusqu'à la folie !  
Tout lui donner,  
Donner même ma vie !_

_Que valent nos vies  
Sans elle ?  
Sans lui ?_

Il se leva lentement, rouvrant les paupières. Déliant ses longues jambes et étirant ses bras vers le ciel, il commença à marcher dans l'herbe, les mains dans les poches de son manteau qui battaient ses mollets, ses cheveux s'emmêlant et passant autour de son visage. Ses pas, en apparence nonchalants, étaient pourtant anxieux et fébriles à la fois. Il haussa un peu le ton, enchainant avec la dernière partie de l'histoire, sans savoir que de l'autre côté, elle faisait de même, levant les bras vers les étoiles :

_Une vie rêvée d'amour,  
Ne pas passer son tour !  
Est-ce un crime  
De vouloir vivre ensemble ?  
Est-ce un crime  
De trembler quand elle/il tremble ?_

Un silence, qui permit à Mercutio de traverser la parcelle qui lui restait pour se retrouver dans l'ombre d'un arbre, non loin des fenêtres de sa bien-aimée, sans voir que celles-ci étaient ouvertes. S'appuyant au tronc, les yeux à nouveau clos, il entama les derniers vers, esquissant un sourire en entendant cette voix tant chérie se joindre à la sienne :

_Je veux l'aimer d'amour !  
Ne pas passer son tour !  
Est-ce un crime  
De vouloir vivre ensemble ?  
Est-ce un crime  
De trembler quand elle/il tremble ?_

La jeune fille sursauta. Elle ne pensait pas entendre **sa** voix alors qu'elle chantait, et encore moins sur la même chanson. Mais comme par magie, ses larmes s'évanouirent, un sourire étira ses lèvres claires alors qu'elle baissait la tête, cherchant à le repérer. Il quitta sa cachette improvisée et s'approcha, levant le nez vers elle pour les dernières paroles du chant, la voix de sa tendre petite sœur tremblant légèrement sous l'émotion :

_Je veux l'aimer  
Je veux l'aimer…_

Il y eut un silence, puis Ellanor, nouant son châle au mieux, attrapa le lierre qui circulait tout autour de sa fenêtre et s'en servit pour descendre du balcon, avant de courir vers lui, ses pieds nus ne faisant aucun bruit dans l'herbe. Il la réceptionna sans attendre, et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, inspirant longuement en la serrant contre lui. Elle blottit son nez dans son cou, et sourit. Elle était en sécurité, là contre lui, et se sentait invincible. Rien ne pouvait leur arriver tant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle murmura, sentant sa main dans ses cheveux en une tendre caresse :

-Je t'aime…tellement…

Il rit doucement, et resserra son étreinte avant de répondre, en la berçant doucement :

-Je t'aime aussi…de toute ma folie, de tout mon être. Et à jamais.

_Si seulement…_

_Malheureusement, on sait tous comment finit l'histoire…_

_Voilà, c'est un peu court, je m'en excuse, mais je suis heureuse d'avoir pu l'écrire ! ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à poster une review avec votre avis ) J'aurais pu faire une fin plus détaillée, mais j'aime bien celle-ci, donc bon ^^ Si vous voulez une fin plus complète, dites-le moi, et peut-être que si je m'en sens la force, j'en ferai un deuxième chapitre. Pleins de bisous, et on se retrouve pour le Souffle du Diable, ou un autre OS si ça me vient XD_


End file.
